kichikumeganefandomcom-20200214-history
Taichi Igarashi
is one of the routes of Kichiku Megane and Kichiku Megane a:r. He is a waiter at a local cafe Katsuya visits and also a friend of his. His family is a yakuza clan that he tries to deviate from. Appearance Taichi has shoulder length orange hair that he keeps tied into a small low ponytail and amber eyes. His regular clothes consist of a yellow t-shirt with orange trim, a long-sleeved green shirt under it, and blue jeans with red, lace-up trainers. Alternatively, in the sequel he is seen wearing a short leather jacket, a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Personality Taichi is a very childlike person, and generally full of energy and peppiness. He knows very little about social cues, and doesn't restrain his personality around people, which causes them to be embarrased, or irritated. When first meeting Katsuya, he instantly jumps into wanting to call him a cutesy nickname ( ), but after being scolded by his father relents to just calling him 'Katsuya-san'. He tend to get very physically close to people, to the point where he's leaning right over them, and doesn't find it strange or like he's invading their personal space. However, he is prone to tantrums when something he doesn't like happens, or goes as planned, which leads to Glasses Katsuya referring to him as 'brat' most of the time. His speech pattern consists of lots of slang and he ends most sentences with '-ssu', which is used most often by younger people, so Katsuya considers his speech to be childlike. He also refers to everyone by name or title instead of 'you'. Taichi also has an alternate sort of personality, fan-dubbed . This personality is a much more mature, angry, violent sort of person who is the direct opposite of Taichi. Gone is the playful lilt and childish tone of Taichi's regular voice, instead replaced with a more mature, deeper voice with a more formal speech pattern. This personality can be considered sadistic or downright evil depending on the circumstances, as he had nearly commited murder when triggered into this personality. The switch is usually triggered by Taichi feeling that either he, or something he cares about, is being/has been threatened/hurt. Voice : A sample of Taichi's voice. Trivia *Taichi is very puppy-like in personality, always aiming to please Katsuya and get his attention, as well as literally sniffing him on more than one occasion. Katsuya finds it amusing and somewhat cute. *He seems to have a special sense of smell in that he says Glasses Katsuya's scent is the same as the bad people he grew up around. *Taichi has a degree in Engineering, and attended the same University as Takanori Midou. *His band uses his apartment for meetings, because it's the largest. *Taichi's voice actor says that he felt very free yet tense playing Taichi's character, and that it felt like a really unique experience. Overall he comments had a fairly easy time playing Taichi's character. Category:Routes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Grab your luggage